Marvel's Daredevil
| Last Aired = | Season1_1 = Into the Ring | Season1_2 = Cut Man | Season1_3 = Rabbit in a Snow Storm | Season1_4 = In the Blood | Season1_5 = World on Fire | Season1_6 = Condemned | Season1_7 = Stick | Season1_8 = Shadows in the Glass | Season1_9 = Speak of the Devil | Season1_10 = Nelson v. Murdock | Season1_11 = The Path of the Righteous | Season1_12 = The Ones We Leave Behind | Season1_13 = Daredevil | Season2_1 = Bang | Season2_2 = Dogs to a Gunfight | Season2_3 = New York's Finest | Season2_4 = Penny and Dime | Season2_5 = Kinbaku | Season2_6 = Regrets Only | Season2_7 = Semper Fidelis | Season2_8 = Guilty as Sin | Season2_9 = Seven Minutes in Heaven | Season2_10 = The Man in The Box | Season2_11 = .380 | Season2_12 = The Dark at the End of the Tunnel | Season2_13 = A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen | Season3_1 = Resurrection | Season3_2 = Please | Season3_3 = No Good Deed | Season3_4 = Blindsided | Season3_5 = The Perfect Game | Season3_6 = The Devil You Know | Season3_7 = Aftermath | Season3_8 = Upstairs/Downstairs | Season3_9 = Revelations | Season3_10 = Karen | Season3_11 = Reunion | Season3_12 = One Last Shot | Season3_13 = A New Napkin | HistoryText = Marvel's Daredevil is a Netflix series that takes place in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is the first of six series - followed by Marvel's Jessica Jones, Marvel's Luke Cage, Marvel's Iron Fist, Marvel's The Defenders, and Marvel's The Punisher. Drew Goddard was hired as showrunner for the series in December 2013, but had to depart the project a few months later, after being hired by Sony Pictures to a direct a film about the Sinister Six. Steven DeKnight was announced as replacement in May 2014. Charlie Cox was announced to be playing Daredevil / Matt Murdock a few days later. Filming took place in New York, from July to December 2014 under the working title Bluff. The series debuted on Netflix on April 10, 2015. On April 21st 2015, Netflix officially renewed the series for a second season, and announced that Doug Petrie and Marco Ramirez would serve as showrunners, as DeKnight would not remain with the project. Jon Bernthal, Élodie Yung and Stephen Rider joined the main cast for season two as the Punisher / Frank Castle, Elektra Natchios, and Blake Tower, respectively. Filming for the second season occurred during July to December 2015 under the working title Ringside. The series' opening title sequence was nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award in 2015. Coinciding with Netflix's expansion to 130 more countries, it was also announced that season two of Daredevil would be made available online on March 18, 2016. A third season of Marvel's Daredevil was announced at the panel for Marvel's Luke Cage at San Diego Comic-Con 2016. Filming for the third season began on November 13, 2017, }} and wrapped by mid-June 2018. }} On October 25, 2017, it was announced that D'Onofrio would be reprising his role as Wilson Fisk, and that Erik Oleson would be replacing Petrie and Ramirez as showrunner for the third season. On March 21, 2018, it was announced that Wilson Bethel and Jay Ali would join the main cast. Joanne Walley will appear as Sister Maggie. On September 21, 2018, Netflix released a teaser announcing that season 3 would premiere on October 19, 2018. On October 18, 2018, it was announced that Peter Halpin had joined the cast as Theo Nelson, Foggy Nelson's brother. The series' stunt coordination was nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award in 2016. On November 29, 2018, Netflix announced that they had canceled this series after three seasons. }} Synopsis In the wake of the invasion of New York, most of Hell's Kitchen is destroyed, and crime is at an all-time high, and the criminal underworld is controlled by a man named Fisk. Matt Murdock and his friend Foggy are up-and-coming defense attorneys in Hell's Kitchen who are low on cash. Matt Murdock, the series protagonist, whom unbeknownst to his best friend and colleague moonlights as Daredevil; a blind, masked vigilante who works to rid the streets of crime. Throughout the series, Matthew goes through various changes and faces numerous challenges towards becoming the hero he's meant to be. The first season focuses on the personal growth of Matthew Murdock, and his evolution from being the masked vigilante, to becoming Daredevil. Gallery Images Season 1 File:Marvel's Daredevil teaser poster.jpg File:Marvel's Daredevil poster 001.jpg File:Marvel's Daredevil poster 002.jpg File:Marvel's Daredevil poster 003.png File:Marvel's Daredevil poster 004.png File:Marvel's Daredevil poster 005.png File:Marvel's Daredevil poster 006.png File:Marvel's Daredevil poster 007.png File:Marvel's Daredevil poster 008.jpg Marvel's Daredevil poster 009.jpg Marvel's Daredevil poster 010.jpg Season 2 Marvel's Daredevil banner 01.jpg Marvel's Daredevil teaser poster 002.jpg Marvel's Daredevil poster 011.jpg Marvel's Daredevil poster 012.jpg Marvel's Daredevil poster 013.jpg Marvel's Daredevil poster 014.jpg Marvel's Daredevil poster 015.jpg Marvel's Daredevil poster 016.jpg Marvel's Daredevil poster 017.jpg Marvel's Daredevil poster 018.jpg Season 3 Marvel's Daredevil poster 019.jpg Marvel's Daredevil poster 020.jpg Marvel's Daredevil poster 021.jpg Videos Trailers Marvel's Daredevil - Teaser Trailer Marvel's Daredevil Season 2 Trailer (2016) Netflix Series Charlie Cox Marvel’s Daredevil Season 3 Burn HD Netflix Marvel’s Daredevil Season 3 Official Trailer HD Netflix Marvel’s Daredevil Season 3 Meet Agent Poindexter HD Netflix Teasers MARVELS DAREDEVIL Season 3 TEASER TRAILER (2017) Netflix Series Marvel’s Daredevil Season 3 Teaser Confessional HD Netflix Marvel’s Daredevil Season 3 Date Announcement HD Netflix Marvel’s Daredevil Season 3 Fisk Spotlight HD Netflix Featurettes DAREDEVIL - Every Easter Egg & Reference Marvel's Daredevil Season 3 Featurette The Return of Wilson Fisk HD Netflix Hell's Kitchen Healthcare Costs Marvel's Daredevil Marvel’s Daredevil Season 3 Featurette Inside the Church Fight HD Netflix }} pt-br:Demolidor (Série de TV) zh:夜魔侠（电视剧） Category:Netflix Category:Web Series